Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16004721-20130831095713
Siedziałam na ławce nie wiem ile czasu,ale jak spojrzałam w niebo to się ściemniało...cholera rozumiem się zasiedzieć na godzine...ale żeby tak do wieczora ? leniwie wstałam i skierowałam swoje kroki do domu. Jak wróciłam do domu to zobaczyłam w salonie jakiegoś faceta a obok niego Kuzaji. Miała taką mine jakby zaraz miała mu przywalić, a gdy się do mnie obkręciłe to bardzo widoczna żyłka przy oku to tylko potwierdzała. -W kuchni masz kolacje.-Powiedziała do mnie niechętnie,ale chyba starała się być naturalna. Ja nie pytając o nic poszłam do kuchni była tam parująca jajecznica. Czyli była robiona chwile temu...te wyczucie. Było tego dość sporo, jak na mnie,ale i tak z wielkim samakiem zjadłam. Potem poszłam się myć i już w piżamie odrabiałam lekcje. Nie było tego dużo,ale nie miałam siły ani chęci by sobie robić powtórki.Siedziałam nad zadaniem z matmy może z 20 minut, gdy ktoś nad moim uchem nie chrząknął. -Jak ty utrzymujesz te tróje i czwórki z matematyki ?-Usłyszałam jej głos nade mną i chwile potem się do mnie przysiadła. -Oj daj spokój. Jestem zmęczona i dręczą mnie te niedomówienia.-Westchnęłam nad swoją bezradnością i niewiedzą kto jest tym cholernym ojcem. -Wyjaśnie ci to.-Wzięła mój zeszyt i zaczęła mi tłumaczyć pojęcia i rozwiązania na innych przykładach,ale w końcu nie wytrzymałam. Miałam potrzebe zapytać. -Kuzaji tak odbiegając od tematu mam pytanie-Na to ona ze swojego gardła wydobyła tylko "he?"a jej oczy były skierowane na mnie.-Myślisz,że nie było by łatwiej zrobić aborcje i o wszystkim zapomnieć ?-W odpowiedzi zostałam mocno zdzielona w tył głowy. -A potem chcesz żałować całe życie,że zabiłaś niczemu winne dziecko ? Po za tym aborcja też nie daje ci gwarancji,że możesz mieć potem potomstwo. Zachowaj się jak chrześcijanka bo potem wyrobi ci się instynkt macierzyński i nawet nie pomyślisz o tym by je oddać. A nawet jak by się tak nie stało, to zawsze możesz je oddać,ale potem możesz żałować.-Chyba miała racje, więc tylko sie do niej uśmiechnęłam, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i wróciłyśmy do rozwiązywania zadania. Gdy skonczyłyśmy było po dwudziestej pierwszej. I nagle przypomniał mi się ten facet u nas w salonie. -Mam pytanie.-Powiedziałam zanim Kuzaji wyszła z mojego pokoju, a ona się odwrócła w moją strone z pytającym wyrazem twarzy-Kto to był ?-Oa odrazu zrozumiała o co mi chodzi. -Jeden z moich znajomych...akurat troche bardziej zboczony,ale nie chodzi o to ma tak zwane "plecy" więc prosiłam go o pomoc w załatwieniu lekarza. Zapewne po trzecim miesiącu przestaniesz chodzić do szkoły i będziesz miała inwidualne nauczanie-Odwróciła się do mnie plecami, powiedziała tylko "dobranoc" i wyszła. Dość długo się miotałam na łóżku zanim zasnęłam. Rano obudziałam się równo o 6:00, więc bez pośpiechu wstałam umyłam twarz ubrałam się w czarne rurki i czarno-zieloną bluzke z krótkim rękawem, uczesałam się na koniec i zeszłam na dół w kuchni była tylko karteczka ''"Sorki Su,ale zamieniałam sie z koleżanką w pracy więc stwierdziłam,że robić ci śniadanie o 4 rano to chory pomysł, więc powodzenia i nie potnij sobie palców" '' Ona ma mnie za ofiare czy co ? Szybko sobie zrobiłam dwie kanapki i herbate. Zjadłam szybko bo gdy spojrzałam na zegarek miała jeszcze trzydzieści minut do wyjścia. Czas mi zleciał na oglądaniu telewizji, a gdy wybiła odpowiednia godzina pędem pędem wzięłam torbe, ubrałam buty i poleciałam do szkoły. Musiałam wypytać dziewczyny bo z tą niewiedzą nie da się wytrzymać. Tym razem zamiast w piętnaście to w osiem minut dobiegłam do szkoły. Po wparowaniu do szkoły próbowałam wyrównać oddech. Gdy Byłam uspokojona poszłam na koniec korytarza tam spotkałam Rozlie. -Hej Roza!-Krzynęłam. -Hej Su co tam ?-Spotała, a ja ją przytuliłam nie wiem czemu, taka potrzeba. -Mam ptanie. -Co jest ?-Spytała i odrazu zrobiła się czujniejsza. -Pamiętasz impreze u Iris ? -No tak...-Potwierdziła chyba była lekko zdezoriętowana. -Powiedz mi z kim się najwięcej bawiłam. -Cóż z tego co pamiętam ty i Kastiel ciągle byliście ze sobą przyssani do ściany.-Na te słowa moja twarz była jak cegła. -Eee...kto na kogo ?-Roza zanim zrozumiała przekaz pytania troche minęło. -Ty do niego, a potem nie odstępował cię na krok. Potem znikneliście mi z pola widzenia, a i tak na nawiasie, jeśli chcesz przepytać Iris czy widziała coś więcej to i nie odpowie-Ostrzegła mnie. -Czemu ?-zapytałam mało inteligęnie. -To oczywiste,że była zajęta sobą. -No nic dzięki,ale myślisz,ze ja i on...? No wiesz...-Znów się zarumieniłam na co Roza się tylko zaśmiała. -Możliwe aczkolwiek tego nie potwierdze-zaśmiała się, a ja nie wiedziałam co myśleć. Kastiel coś wie,ale nie chce mi powiedzieć z takim przemyśleniem poszłam pod sale. **** Po lekcjach udałam się do biblioteki chciałam być sama. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą książe, a przeznaczenie chciało,że chwyciłam coś o przebiegu ciąży...odłożyłam książe i usiadłam zrezygnowana. Moja nadzieja jeszcze była w Peggy,ale nawet nie wiem czy była na imprezie. Westchnęłam cicho i ktoś się nie mnie dosiadł. -Co tak wzdychasz mała ?-Ten głos... -Kastiel i biblioteka...świat się zawala...-I obróciłam oglowę w jego stronę. -Uwierz, gdyby nie dyra to bym tu nie przyszedł. Kazała mi poszukać jakąś książe o czymś tam-Na jego niejasną wypowiedź tylko parsknęłam śmiechem,a on się do mnie uśmiechnął. -Kastiel, weź mnie nie trzymaj w niewiedzy tylko powiedź co wiesz z imprezy..-W moim głosie była błagalna nutka. -Czemu teraz ci na tym zależy ? -To zostaje w rodzinie-Ktoś mnie wyręczył i spojrzałam na osobe która to powiedziała. -Co tu tu robisz ?!-prawie krzyknęłam z szoku. -Jestem umówiona z dyrektorką. -A on to pani mąż ?-Kastiel wskazał na faceta obok niej. To ten sam koleś co wczoraj. -Po pierwsze smarkaczu to nie mój mąż, po drugie nie pani, bo stara jeszcze nie jestem, a po trzecie co tu robie niech cię nie interesuje-Na jej twarzy pojawiła się ta sama żyłka co wczoraj. -No już nie bądź taka nieśmiała...-Powiedział jej znajomy i nie wiem co zrobił,ale na twarzy Kuzaji pojawiły się kolejne dwie żyłki, a z jej gardła wyszło coś w stylu "tsy" chyciła mocno swojego kolege za włosy i dosłownie rzuciła nim o regał i się zachwiał się a wszytkie książki posypały się na leżącego mężczyznę -Jeszcze raz, a zginiesz...-wycedziła przez zęby. Chyba odpłyneła mi krew z twarzy bo zrobiłam się nie naturalnie biała. -Ja już chyba pójde.-Powiedział Kastiel wstał. -Poczekaj-Kuzaji go zatrzymała i połżyła mu rękę na ramieniu.-Musimy pogadać. Su idź do domu bo możesz mieć problem, a zanim przyjdzie pani dyrektor to troche minie.-I już ich nie było. Faktycznie wolałam sobie nie robić problemów, więc pośpiesznie wróciłam do domu.Szybko odrobiłam lekcje i przeglądałam internet na to mi zeszło może ze dwie lub trzy godziny. Gdy do domu wróciła Kuzaji i bez pukania weszła do mojego pokoju. -Masz załatwione inwidualne nauczanie, jak przestaniesz chodzić do szkoły nauczyciele będą tu przychodzić oczywiście oceny itp będziesz zbierać. -Rozmumiem, ale po co wzięłaś Kastiela na strone ? -Zaniedługo sam ci wszytko wyjaśni-Uśmiechnęła się,ale tak inaczej. -Nastraszyłas go ?!-zapytałam z niedowierzeniem. -Jasne,że nie twarda sztuka z niego. Po prostu on też chce czasu,ale ci wszytko wyjaśni, bo sam też coś podejrzewał, gdy po upływie tygodnia zaczęłaś męczyć o informacje z imprezy-Westchnęła. -Rozumiem...-Ona wyszła, a reszta dnia minęła zwyczajnie. Tylko,że wieczorem ktoś zapukał, byłam blisko, więc otworzyła drzwi to był Kastiel. -Hej wyjdziesz ? mamy do pogadania.-Był poważny, więc szybko ubrałam buty i wyszłam. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę parku, cały czas panowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Dopiero gdy usiedliśmy na ławce odetchnął głośno i zaczął. -A więc tak do kórego momentu wszytko wiesz?-Zapytał czyli w końcu chce mi wszytko wyjaśnić ? -Jak się całowaliśmy w koncie.-Odpowiedziałam, a on się tylko uśmiechnął. -Więc tak po obściskiwaniu się jeszcze troche zabalowalismy,ale nie na parkiecie, po prostu nasze ktoki były skierowane w strone spialni.-Westchnął, a moje serce szybciej zabiło. -Czy my ten tego...wiesz!-Byłam zakołopotana, zawstydzona i czerwona. Zanim Kastel mi odpowiedział to patrzał na swoje buty. -Tak, zrobilismy to. Potem zasneliśmy, a gdy się obudziłem po prostu wyszełem.-Spojrzał na mnie, a ja wbiłam wzrok w ziemie. -Co ta ma znaczyć ?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Nic-Wzruszył ramionami-Czemu tak bardzo ci zależało by się dowiedzieć?- Nie odpowiedziałam odrazu. Chyba trzy razy podchodziłam do tego by mu wyzać powód,ale dopiero za czwartym razem mi się udało. -Bo jestem w ciąży od co-Powiedziałam na tyle cicho,że sama siebie ledwie usłyszałam, spojrzałam na Kastiela na jego twarzy malował się szok za zaraz potem coś w stylu złość, wstał na równe nogi i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. -Weź dokonaj aborcji.-Powiedział to z takim jadem w głosie,że aż mnie ciarki przeszły,ale w jedenj chwili przypomniałam sobie słowa Kuzaji. -Nie.-Odpowiedziałam zdecydowanie mimo,że mój głos drżał. -Ty chyba nie myślisz,że jestem gotowy na jakiegoś bachora ?!-Wydarł się na mnie. -Jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji, więc...-Dalej nie dokończyłam bo Kastiel wszedł mi w słowo. -Ja nie mam zamiaru na chwile obecą niszczyć sobie młodości na bachora jak nie chcesz zrbić aborcji to radź sobie sama!-Wkrzyczał mi to prosto w twarz i odszedł takie banalne słowa, a tak ranią...patrzałam na jego plecy z żalem a do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.